scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Rupert P. Ophilio
Ship: A.C.V. Miro Title: Chief Medical Officier Age: Fiftis Race: Human Homeworld: Solus Hometown: ???? Date of Birth: ???? Personality Dr. Ophilio is defined by one word, odd. He is in all meanings of the word, odd. All of his habits, his way of looking at life, and the way he handles any issue is slightly unnerving to most. He looks at life as one continuous experiement and everything (or everyone) is an ingredient for it. So he treats most people as he would a vile of acid or a collection of minerals. Something precious for some uses and pointless for others. He looks at everything with an off objective logic that puts many people off, but endires him to others. He is great at figuring out the cause to a problem, and how to solve. However, it may take him a considerable amount of time, seeing as he is a perfectionist. He likes a good plan, but will sacrifice it for a great one. Dr. Ophilio is also noted for his manic behavior at times. In the modern era he may have been diagnoised with ADHD. When he is focuses on just one project he can produce a wonde of science and arcanum, but rarely does he focu on just one project. His lab at the front of the crew deck is littered with half finished eperiments. He is also noted as having no decernable accent, and being misguiding about his nation of origin. History Much is not known about Dr. Ophilio's history mainly because he is not sure exactly which one is truely his. What seems to be in agreement between all of his different memories is that in each he came from a minor noble family, recieved an excellent education, and then began to teach at some university. None seem to be the exact same family, schools, or universities which causes a small amount of confusion. However, Ophilio does not worry too much about the past, as it is set in stone and can not be changed. Therefore you must focus on the now, which can be controlled and worked on like a fine lab experiment. What he can remember clearly is that that in 1862 he proceded with an experiment to cross th vale between realities. He had constructed a huge device in the hull of a benefactor's air vessel and powered it on. This is clear as day in every memory, save one or two where he is in what looks like a dungeon. When he flipped the switch, something went wrong. It was at that moment that every version of the good doctor accross the multiverse got combined into one singular being, the Ophilio of Solus. Therefore all his memories are true, but not exactly true. He is a composite being with the memories, skills, and knowledge of each of his infinite parts. However, the process left him mostly insane. The experiement also crashed the airship he was working on into a small uninhabited island somewhere int he French Pacific possesions. He remained there working on the remains of the crew and continueing his experiements, one of which resulted in the release of two odd creatures with pulpy tentacle heads and grotesque scaly bodies. The larger one escaped eating the survivig crew outside the ship, however the smaller one Ophilio captured reduced to the size of a toddler and kept as a pet which he named "Spot." It was shortly after this incident that he was discovered by the crew of the A.C.V. Miro and eventually joined their crew. Weapons of Choice *Colt Dragoon *Aether Gauge - while not a weapon, he carried the device to detect aether to gather for experiements. *Ophilian Blaster - Small blue ray gun Trivia *Ophilio is noted for mostly shouting when he is excited or explaining something. *He harbors an unnatural dislike of the French and Polish. *He is a fan of dark beers. *He is both a scientist and powerful arcanist. *Ophilio is known for mixing relgion and scientific terms in the same sentence.